Supernatural
by Jordan M
Summary: This is a series about a kid who discovers he has great powers. It is set in current time. This is a series so expect alot of chapters. Please Review it.


Supernatural

Chapter 1

By: Jordan Moore

Xavier Jay is your average punk. He has a black side burned and a mini-mohawk. The mohawk was green, most of the time. He usually wore it down, except for when he was going out to eat or on a date or something. He has a 10-gage hook earring in his left ear. He has golden brown eyes that sparkle in the sun.

He wears only two or three colors of clothes. They were usually denim. He wears black denim jackets and jeans. He has either a white, or red shirt under his jacket. He has red skulls sewed onto his pants. He has alot of gothic jewlrey. He was pretty stong for a teenager.

Xavier is very deep and caring, on the inside. He believes there is more meaning to his "punk" title. He is on an expanding quest to find out exactly who he is and where he belongs. He also wants to know where he came from.

Xavier was moved around alot as a kid. Mostly, in foster homes. He didnt know his parents. His Aunt and cousins said she died in a tornado. He wants to know who his parents are. Nobody would tell him anything, as a child. He never even knew where he lived. Not even the state. He never asked questions.

He has alot of relatives, and barely knows any. There is only a couple he knows really good. He had just got a letter, this morning. His Aunt gave it to him. Xavier opened it and red. His eyebrows raised as he read it. It said:

_Dear Mr. Jay, _

_I am glad to present this certificate of authenticity to you. You will be attending Forlorts: Academy of Magic. I know about your life and I felt that you were perfect for this school. I need to talk to you when you get here. I know this may be a suprise for you, but bear with it. You dont have to stop many places before you come here. All you need to do is get a wand. I anxiously await your arrival. _

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Leo Thomas Irvine_

_Headmaster of Forlorts_

After reading it, Xavier still had his eyebrow raised as he looked up at his Aunt. "What is up with this letter?", he asked, realizing he had just asked a question. Suprisingly, she smiled. She turned around and went over to the table, and sat down beside him. "I sent an application in a couple months ago for you to attend magic school.", Xavier Aunt told him.

Xavier looked confused. He looked around the room, up, down and back again. He took a deep breath. "What do you mean, magic school? Magic isn't even real!", he said in a rather loud tone. Xaviers Aunt looked uneasy. She calmed down. "Okay, Xavier, you have magic. Now, you will go to that school and make something of yourself, do you hear me?", she asked as she teared up.

About an hour later, Xavier was packed and ready to go. Xaviers Aunt smiled at him and guided him through a secret room in the house. She pointed at a picture. "Okay, there it is. That is where you are going to get your wand. We will go to the restraunt, too.", she said and smiled.

Once again, Xavier was confused. "Okay, okay. Let me get this straight. We...are going through a portrait...to get school supplies?", Xavier asked her sarcastically. His Aunt just smirked and nodded. The picture seemed to move in circles. A warp appeared and sucked them in. They arrived in a small city. "WHOA!", Xavier said in excitement and amazement.

Xaviers Aunt laughed. "Okay, lets go get that wand.", she said as they went inside of a big mall. That all that seemed to be in the town. They went through the second set of doors before they reached the inside of the mall. The place became dark.

Xaviers Aunt stopped, along with Xavier. A purple orb came from the ceiling. The orb turned into purple smoke and filled the room. After the smoke disappeared, a demon-like man came out. He looked around. He killed anyone in site. He was looking for somebody.

Xaviers Aunt stepped towards the door, but the man stopped her. "Aww...who do we have here?", the demon-man said to Xaviers Aunt. "Ann Moore, is that you?", the man asked. He looked at Xavier and got his wand out. "KILLENDIUM!", he screamed as a black magic went towards Xavier.

Xaviers Aunt pushed Xavier out of the way. She seemed to be moving in slow motion. Right after she pushed him, she was hit and pushed back. A blinding light surrounded the place. The next thing Xavier remembered was a bright light, in his face.

He woke up in the hospital. A nurse came in, as he sat up. She was a sweet, young lady. "Hello, sleepy head!", the Nurse said as she put a thermometer in his mouth. She took it back out and read it. "Okay, your fine, honey.", she said as she stepped back.

Xavier got up, and put his feet on the floor. He stood up, but fell. "Im okay!", he yelled. The Nurse laughed. She helped him up and put the feeling back in his feet. She took him to another room. "Okay, what is your name?", she asked.

Xavier responded fast. "Xavier Nathaniel Jay", he said as he looked at a portrait. The Nurse nodded and looked at him. "Okay, I bought your wand for you and we headed off.", The Nurse said as they went through another portrait. They arrived at an airport.

"What are we doing here?", Xavier asked. The nurse laughed. "You are going to Forlorts.", she said as she gave him a plane ticket and the rest of his things. "Okay, I will send letters, okay!", she said as she shooed him off onto the plane.

Xavier gave the stewardess the ticket and found a place to sit. He found a seat in the middle section. He sat there and found his CD player. He started to listen to rock music. A boy with blond hair, came up to him. "Do you think I could sit here?", the boy asked as he pointed to the seat across from him.

Xavier nodded and the boy sat down. They talked and became friends. He was really energetic and funny. Xavier and him were friends fast. His name was Exus Martin. About and hour later, they stopped and landed.

Exus and Xavier got off of the plane and stepped out. They both looked up. "WOW!", they both said as they seen a huge castle. They headed towards the steps. A girl with brown curly hair was behind them. She was a total ditz. Her hair was a amber brown. She had heard something in the bushes and let out a cry.

Xavier, being who he was, went over to investigate. He opened the bushes. Something jumped out.

To be continued...

NOTE: Im new at fanfics so bare with me!


End file.
